


Regret

by EveriDaze



Series: Requests and Prompts [3]
Category: Lucidia - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveriDaze/pseuds/EveriDaze
Summary: Everyone has regrets. Arrowroot is no different.
Series: Requests and Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784443





	Regret

Regret. It was a common feeling. Everyone had regrets. They weren't any different.  
If anyone were to ask they'd just chuckle and shrug their shoulders- No, nothing they can remember. They waited too late to take the trash to the curb, once. Dealing with the extra bags wasn't fun.

They left the door wide open another time. A cat came in and clawed their furniture. Didn't that suck. Damn neighborhood cats. They still slip em a few treats though. Why? Who knows. Not them.

Their car got towed as well. Too long in the parking area- They should've moved it. Whatever. They never went back for it. Let them sell their shitty car, who cares? The subway wasn't that bad.

Their old friend group hosted a party once. They missed it. Completely forgot about it, but there'd be another. Kinda funny now.

There was something else too... 

They took a long sip of their drink. They were never one to overshare.


End file.
